This proposal is written in response to PA-02-062 entitled, Building Translational Research in Behavioral Science. Consistent with this Program Announcement, the proposal is written as a R21 exploratory grant for the initiation of a research network among basic neurobehavioral sciences and clinical researchers within a medical school environment. There is a burgeoning literature on the neurobiology of psychological processes, with many recent advances in our understanding of the neurobiology of social and affective processes. The proposed network is directed at translating theory, methods, and insights from this research base into an understanding of mental health, with an emphasis on specific psychiatric disorders that have as a defining diagnostic characteristic problems in social behavior. We have selected the R21 mechanism to form a network of basic neurobehavioral scientists, clinical researchers, and clinic directors that will develop innovative collaborations. The specific aim of the network is to create an intellectual platform to develop and to test protocols and methods. The network will provide a mechanism for basic and clinical investigators to initiate and to explore translational research, including support for pilot projects. The network will be used to provide a mechanism for scientists to develop new methodologies, new paradigms and collaborative research protocols that will evolve into new techniques for biobehavioral assessments and behavioral interventions. The network will also provide an opportunity for clinical observations to inform theory by fostering interactions between clinical researchers, clinic directors, and basic neuroscientists, and will function as an intellectual catalyst to develop proposals for collaborative RO1, program project, training and center grants that focus on translational research.